Happy Birthday Buchou!
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Tezuka birthday fic, Ryoma crack fic] Ryoma's bad day, he has to get the money for Tezuka's party... what would happen to our prince?


Happy Birthday Buchou!

This is like, my first Seigaku fic! GASP!

* * *

"Oi Echizen, do you know what today is?" Momo asked his kouhai as they were running laps. Well, the laps were because everyone was so chatty today about Tezuka's birthday.

"...Ignore your senpai day?" Ryoma replied. He ran ahead leaving a frowning Momoshiro behind.

"Nya, O'chibi!! Guess what today is!" Kikumaru exclaimed as he tried to hug our dear first year. "Guess, guess, guess, guess!!"

Ryoma ran ahead, totally ignoring Kikumaru.

Momo, who finally caught up again, groaned because Ryoma ran further. Kikumaru ran besides Momo and asked, "Nya, why is O'chibi ignoring us? Did I offend him? Nya, I'm sorry, O'chibi!!"

Momo sweat dropped and shook his head. "No, he's saying today is "ignore your senpai day," Eiji-senpai."

"I thought today was Tezuka's birthday, nya..." Kikumaru said thoughtfully.

Fuji ran besides them. "Saa, it is, but Echizen is probably not going to celebrate it." He opened his eyes. "Anyone who doesn't come to Tezuka's party... well... let's say, you'll get _bad luck_."

Kikumaru jumped on Momo's shoulder and had a freaked out expression, much like Momo himself. "N-nya... ok." Momo nodded in agreement.

Fuji smiled. "Good." he ran ahead of them.

Kikumaru got off and started running again. "Nya, Fuji's so strict when it comes to Tezuka's birthday... it's scary." He sighed.

"Fshuuuuu..." Kaidoh pushed past Momo and ran ahead.

Momo scowled. "Oi! Come back here, Kaidoh!!" He chased after the guy.

"Hoi?"

* * *

"Saa minna, what are we going to do for Tezuka's party?" Fuji asked smiling.

"Nothing." Ryoma replied as he reached for the door.

"Echizen... if you leave now--" He opened his eyes once again. "--I will never forgive you for skipping Tezuka's birthday."

Ryoma pulled his cap down. "Che."

"I say, we make it a party!" Momo exclaimed. "We have lots of food!"

Kaidoh hissed at Momo. "Well of course it's a party; it's his BIRTHDAY PARTY, stupid."

Momo glared at Kaidoh. "Say that again, you stupid viper."

"Fshuuuuuu..."

Oishi sweat dropped. "Everyone, calm down. We're trying to make Tezuka the best party ever ok?"

"Nya, it should be a BIG party!!" Eiji cried. "With lots of games and presents!" He waved his arms around.

"Che, we'll run out of money pretty quickly." Ryoma said.

Inui took his notebook and started to scribble. "No, we can always ask Atobe for the money, if you have forgotten, he's rich."

"I'm not doing anything that has to do with begging from the Monkey King." Ryoma said. "Never."

"Nya, O'chibi..." Kikumaru said, putting his arms around his kouhai's shoulders. "Don't you want Tezuka to have a good party? Besides, we wouldn't be begging, we would be asking, nya!"

"I'm not getting _near_ Atobe's mansion, Kikumaru-senpai."

Fuji smiled. "Well, you can always be our entertainment... oh, maybe we can make you a waitress... hmm, I could ask nee-san to get me a dress..."

Ryoma shivered. "I'll stay."

"Ah, great choice Echizen." Fuji said, still smiling.

"Nya, so we ask Atobe-san to get us some money?" Eiji asked.

"Can't we just buy some streamers and get over it?" Ryoma asked, obviously unhappy to stay, but doesn't want Fuji to _kill_ him.

"Saa... I have an idea..." Fuji said.

* * *

"Che, why am I doing this?" Our _dear_ first year muttered.

_"Saa, I have an idea... How about Echizen asks Atobe-san? It probably would work, I'm sure Atobe-san wouldn't mind spending some cash for Tezuka." Fuji said._

Ryoma wanted to kill himself. THAT'S WHY. Fuji-senpai asked for it, and usually, what Fuji says, goes. Unless you were Tezuka, of course.

He reached for the door, and sighed. Here goes... He pushed the button. _Ding Dong..._

The door opened, a maid, obviously since this is ATOBE we're talking about here, and asked, "May I help you young man?"

"Atobe, I want to see Atobe Keigo." Ryoma said.

"Ah, I see, wait a moment please." The maid walked away. A few moments later, he heard Atobe's voice.

"Ore-sama specifically said not to bother him; he was with Genichirou on important business." Atobe's stern voice was heard across the hall, wow, he sure speaks loudly.

Atobe reached the door, saw Echizen, a scowl formed on his face. "What can Ore-sama do to help you? Unless you're here to tell him you secretly love him." He chuckled as if he made a funny joke.

Ryoma glared at him, oh how he hated Atobe. "Look, I just want to cash for Tezuka-buchou's birthday, Ok? I'm not here to listen to you babble on about yourself!"

"Cash?" Atobe smirked. "Why would Ore-sama give money to charity?"

"Ok, what do ya want in return then?" Ryoma sighed, he just wants to go home and play tennis! Is that too hard to ask for?! Maybe he should by some toys for Karupin too...

"Ore-sama wants..." Atobe thought for a while. "Ore-sama wants five packs of apple bubblegum, a pillow from Jiroh, a toy race car, five packs of commoner's meat (he always wanted to see why people eat it), and a giant teddy bear, brown in color."

"..."

"Or else Ore-sama won't give you anything."

Ryoma knows one thing. He's screwed, how is he going to find all of THAT?

* * *

"Echizen, you better do it. Everyone is making the party things; others are keeping Tezuka away from the party preparations." Fuji voice rang clear through Ryoma's cell phone.

Ryoma, who hang up without even saying good bye, wanted to kill himself. Maybe he and Karupin can run away to a distant land and stay in disguise... Karupin can be a dog...

He sighed. Must he do this?

* * *

"Bubblegum... Where do I find bubblegum?" Ryoma thought. "Oh, that Rikkaidai guy should know!" He phone Inui, asked for the address, and successfully got to the address without getting lost.

He knocked seven times before the door opened, revealing an angry Marui wearing nothing but shorts. "What ya want?" He snapped at the boy.

Ryoma sighed. "You have gum, right? I need five packs."

"And I would help you why?"

"Because you know I can kick your ass in tennis." Ryoma replied.

"...You shouldn't say that to a tensai." Marui mumbled. He walked away from the door and returned later with five packs of gum anyways. "Here, happy? You owe me money."

The Seigaku first year groaned. He pulled some money from his pocket and gave it to the red head tensai.

"Now I need... a pillow from Akutagawa Jiroh..." Ryoma called Inui yet again, asked for the address and made it to Akutagawa's rather LARGE house.

He knocked. The housekeeper lady asked that he sit in the spacious living room. A few minutes (about 20?) later, a sleepy Jiroh walked out the room in his pajamas. "Eh... aren't you from Seigaku?" He pointed and yawned.

"I need a pillow from you, now, hurry." Ryoma demanded, annoyed that he had to wait so long for a stinking PILLOW.

"Why?" Jiroh asked as he plopped down on the seat next to him.

"Because Atobe wants it."

"You have something to trade for it?" Jiroh asked.

"..." Ryoma checked his pockets. Then he had a thought, Akutagawa Jiroh was almost _crazy_ for Marui right? He smirked; this was for making him pay for the gum. "If you let me have your pillow, I'll give you Marui Bunta from Rikkaidai's address and phone number."

Jiroh was fully awake now. "REALLY?" He ran up the stairs to his room and ran out, almost throwing the pillow at Ryoma.

Ryoma wrote Marui's address down. "Here."

Jiroh snatched Ryoma's paper and started to dance happily. "YAY YAY! I FINALLY HAVE HIS ADDRESS!!!"

Now was a good time to leave...

Oh great, a toy race car... hmmm... maybe a toy store? Nah, it might cost too much. Then he remembered, didn't Rokkaku have tons of children? Maybe he should just ask for one... He gave Fuji a ring, asked for Saeki's address and made his way to Saeki's house. By now, Ryoma was thinking, WHY AM I DOING THIS? Oh yeah... for Fuji-senpai!

He knocked on Saeki's door. "Hey, open up already..." Ryoma muttered.

After the fifth knock, Saeki opened the door. "Sorry it took so long-- eh? Aren't you Echizen from Seigaku? What are you doing here?"

"Race car toy. You have one?" Ryoma asked.

Saeki looked bewildered. "A race car? Why would you want one?"

"Because if I don't Fuji-senpai will kill me in my sleep." Ryoma replied nonchalantly.

"Fuji-kun wouldn't would he?" Saeki smiled. "I get you a race car then... I'm not sure if it still works, I had it since I was 6..."

"Don't care, just want a race car."

Saeki disappeared into his house and came back later with the toy race car. It was red in color, but it was kind of old looking, not that Ryoma cared.

"Thanks." Ryoma made his way out.

Meat was next. That one would be easy...

He went home, checked his fridge, and guess what? They were out of meat. "Kaa-san, where's the meat?"

"Oh, your father ate it today. Maybe you would like to buy some?" Before Ryoma could reply no, his mother said, "Thanks Ryoma." and handed him the money. "Remember the eggs too!"

Ryoma sighed. He checked the clock. 12:30? Well, he still had 2 and a half hours left...

* * *

He ran to the store. "Meat, meat, meat, meat..." Ryoma bought a lot of meat, because some was for Atobe and some was for the house. He made his way to the vegetables section, to the bread, almost all the way around the giant supermarket.

The first year lined up in the check out. Ugh, the line looked long...

It took 15 minutes just to buy all the things, stupid line, stupid new lady making it slow...

Ryoma rushed to his house, put the things away, and took the five packs of meat and tossed it in his tennis bag, where he kept the other things as well.

"Ok, I got gum, meat, pillow, car... what was next? Oh, a teddy bear. I can ask Kikumaru-senpai for it." He made his way to Seigaku.

"Kikumaru-senpai, I need a teddy bear." Ryoma said.

"Nya? Why? I like my teddies!! I don't wanna let go of them!!" Kikumaru cried. "Don't do it O'chibi!!"

Ryoma lost it. "Ok, all I wanted was some money! Stop whining! I just want a stupid teddy bear so Atobe can give me the frigging money!! You got that?!"

Kikumaru ran off to cry since his little O'chibi yelled at him.

It took ten minutes for Ryoma to calm down. He took a swig of his Ponta. "Oh great... now what do I do?"

Fuji walked over to Ryoma. "Echizen, I heard you made Eiji cry."

"I just want a stupid bear, ok?!"

"Saa... I can tell you where to get a bear..." Fuji smiled. He whispered into Ryoma's ear.

"...No."

"You have to."

* * *

Echizen Ryoma, yes, THAT Ryoma, was climbing up a building. "Why did I listen to Fuji-senpai?" He quickly unlocked the window, looked around, and jumped inside the room.

He was in St. Rudolph. Fuji had told him that his little brother, Yuuta, had a stuffed bear that Mituli-san, or whatever his name was, gave to him. Fuji said Ryoma can sneak into Yuuta's room when he wasn't there and steal it.

The door rustled. Ryoma cursed. He ran under the bed, it's a good thing he was so small, because he could just fit a barely under there.

Yuuta came in sweating. "Mizuki-san's new practices are so annoying... but I want to get stronger..." He looked around his brown wooden desk. "Ahh, there it is." He picked up a piece of paper and walked out the door, then shutting it.

Ryoma exhaled the breath he was holding. He climbed out and quickly made a grab for the brown bear with a hideous purple ribbon around its neck that was on the desk. He jumped out the window, forgetting he was on the second floor. Before he fell, he grabbed the ledge of the window. "I hate this..." He muttered. He quickly climbed down.

* * *

"Here's your stupid gum, pillow, meat, toy car, and bear, now give me the money." Ryoma said impatiently. "It took me a lot of trouble to get them."

Atobe checked the items, scanning them. After 15 more minutes of looking at the items, Atobe said, "Ok. Here's a check." He handed Ryoma the paper.

"Finally..." Ryoma said rolling his eyes.

He made his way to Seigaku and gave them the check. Within 20 minutes everything was done. It didn't even take an hour!

"Ok, Oishi, Kaidoh, you can lead Tezuka here now." Fuji announced over a walky-talky.

A few minutes later Tezuka opened the door to the locker rooms and receiving a surprise party.

"Ah... thanks for all this," Tezuka said after the party. "But you really didn't have to, my mother had invited you all to a party (not that I had a choice)."

Ryoma almost did a jaw drop. He did all of that for no reason?! That's it! "Fuji-senpai... Why did you make us have a party?" He asked.

"Saa, I thought it would be fun to throw a party for no reason." Fuji said, still smiling.

"I'm going home..." The prince muttered. He slammed the door after him.

"Sniff... Oishi, O'chibi was mean to me!!" Eiji whined.


End file.
